shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Butcher (SF2)
Butcher is the third demon boss in Shadow Fight 2 appearing in Act III: Trail of Blood. Storyline Act III: Trail of Blood Following his victory over, Shadow moves on on his journey to acquire all the the seals of The Gates of Shadow. His next stop is a town run by gang of bandits led by none other than Butcher who possesses the red Seal. Arriving in town, Shadow and the group are offered to be 'shown around the town' by a woman named Bird. It is later known that Bird is the member of Butcher's Gang and the first bodyguard when Shadow tries finding Butcher. Butcher finally appears when Reaper, his fifth bodyguard loses to Shadow. He battles and is eventually defeated by Shadow. Gates of Shadow To stop Shadow from closing the gates, Butcher joins forces with other demons. He battles Shadow third in line. Before the battle when Demons threaten Shadow Butcher is seen saying that when the Demons are done with Shadow, he will take whatever remains of Shadow's body. Interlude Province III Butcher like his previous demon counterparts aims to stop Shadow who want to learn how to break all the seals and reopen the Gates. He can only do this if he is able to defeat Shadow therefore he opts to fight him. Before the fight commences he is seen warning Shadow that Titan, who will be released if the gates are opened, is very dangerous figure stating that what Titan does to his enemies even disgusts Butcher himself. After being defeat he says that eventually there will be some one strong enough to stop Shadow. Description Butcher is the leader of a juvenile gang who several bodyguards that were unknowingly and unwillingly blackmailed to serve as his private army. Butcher is very aggressive to Shadow. Wanting to strike fear in Shadow, he says several things like "I wonder if Shadows bleed" or "when we're done I get what remains of him". Butcher cares not much for other and mainly aims to fulfil his needs. He builds his gang by attack and killing parents of several families then pretends to be caring towards the now orphaned children. Personality The Butcher is a rough, intimidating character. He seems to aspire to be a teacher, sort of like Hermit, though the Butcher's violent teachings about how to cut and shred are very different from Hermit's patient teaching method. The Butcher is extremely violence, possibly leading to his name. He is ruthless and will commit terrible crimes to gain influence and power: an example is his murdering the parents of one of his followers, Bull, when the latter was only a child, orphaning him and forcing him to join Butcher's ranks. The Butcher believes strongly in what he does. For instance, his adamant belief that love is a cause of weakness goes as far as causing Rhino to fear for his and his partner Bird's well being after Offence - He wields twin cleavers enchanted with Bleeding enchantment. - Butcher uses Fire Based Magic Attacks: First he uses Fire Ball. On his first defeat in a round he uses Dark Blast. Lastly after two defeats he uses Dark Implosion. - Butcher also uses ranged weapons - His perk is his ability to cause a devastating quake that can damage much if Shadow is on the ground causing him to lose health and balance. Butcher springs up in the air and stomps hard on the ground thus causing the quake. Reward * The Red Seal * Gems * A sum of money * XP TriviaCategory:DemonsCategory:Shadow Fight 2Category:Bodyguards and demons * Butcher shares his preference for Fire Based Magic with Shogun. Links * Act III boss fight_Shadow vs Butcher: www.youtube.com/watch?v'=ILyAUPRE7ac * Interlude Part III Shadow vs Butcher & Gang: www.youtube.com/watch?'v=_gCnWeETLQk Category:Bosses